


Hears You Nearby, Speaking Softly

by Raindropsonwhiskers



Series: Should I Stay-verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And I will make it a thing, F/F, Fluff, I built this ship out of scrap wood and spite, Yaz deserves a better gf than 13 so I gave her one, Yes the title is from Sappho, oblivious lesbians, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonwhiskers/pseuds/Raindropsonwhiskers
Summary: A series of texts between Ryan and Yaz, regarding Yaz'sgirlfriendnew friend, KiraTakes place in the same AU as Should I Stay Or Should I Go, and while it can be read separately, it will make very little sense context-wise
Relationships: Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan/Kira Arlo
Series: Should I Stay-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Hears You Nearby, Speaking Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this but it's here now. For timeline purposes, it takes place in Chapter 58 of Should I Stay, in the week between when the Doctor drops Kira off and comes back for the next trip.

_ Friday, 5:30 pm _

Yaz, you arent gonna believe what the Doctor just did

Oh no, what now

She dropped off some girl named Kira

Apparently shes living with us for a while

Wait seriously?

Just randomly??

Yeah

Shes nice but

Its a little weird

Sos the doctor, though

_ Saturday, 8:00 am _

Im coming over today

Oh, thanks so much for asking

Like you wouldve said no

Okay yeah

Is this so you can meet Kira?

No

Maybe

Knew it!

Shut up

_ Monday, 6:17 pm _

Soooo hows your date with Kira going?

Its not a date!

Im just trying to find her a job!

Thats why you put on that nice jumper, huh

Its cold, Ryan!

Maybe i just wanted to be warm

Sure

And you put on makeup to be warm, too

Sorry, have to go, text you later, bye!

_ Tuesday, 7:08 pm _

Kira says she wants to hang out with you again

WAIT RELALY

Very enthusiastic there, Yaz

You know, for someone who wasnt on a date yesterday

Shut up

But seriously, did she say that?

Yeah

Shes been asking a lot of questions about you too

Tell her ill come over on saturday

Im really busy this week

Wait what kind of questions

Oh, nothing much

I have to go, see you on Saturday!

RYAN WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS

ILL ASK YOUR GRAN DONT THINK I WONT

_ Saturday, 6:37 pm _

Kira said she had fun

On your date

Oh good

It wasnt a date!

It was just us hanging out

Kira thinks it was a date

Wait what

Did she say that??

Not exactly

What were her exact words

She said it was the most romantic time shes had, ever

Yaz are you okay

Yaz

Sorry

I was busy freaking out

Good freaking out though

So it was a date then

…

Maybe


End file.
